


Spoken Words

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you."<br/>"I know."<br/>"Forever."<br/>"Always?"<br/>"Promise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> For Akuroku day. 
> 
> One-shot fluff marriage fic.

"I love you."

  
"I know."

  
"Forever."

  
"Always?"

  
"Of course, yes. Promise."

  
These words had passed each other's lips many times over the course of their relationship, but more so in the past few hours. Weddings always did seem to be an appropiate time for words of love to be whispered in the ears of significant others. While they had been softly swaying on the dance floor, Axel started the exchange. It was their first time saying these words to each other as a married couple- and it wouldn't be their last.

  
Whenever this exchange did occur, a kiss finished it off. Tonight was no different, as the grooms stared into each other's eyes, and Axel cupped Roxas's face, pulling him in closer and deeper. Roxas softly pulled away and stroked his husband's face.

  
"All of the guests are almost gone, y'know."

  
Axel glanced around the room, then smirked back down at Roxas. "Yeah, you're right... You know what that means now, right?" he quipped, wiggling his eyebrows. Roxas drew in a small breath and a blush crept to his face as he stared up at Axel. "C'mon, I'll ask Demyx to be on clean-up and goodbye crew," he said, grabbing for the blond's hand. Roxas snickered as Axel spoke to Demyx- the sitarist gave an exasperated sigh, but waved off the couple, winking at them.

  
Axel swept up Roxas bridal style once they left the reception area. "A-axel, what are you d-doing?" asked the blond, still laughing. "Are you sure you can carry me all the way to the timeshare?" he asked.

  
The redhead looked down at Roxas and guffawed. "I'm carrying you, you dummy. Like a bride, I'm going to carry you over that damn threshold. And of course I can do it," he said as he shifted Roxas in his arms. "No offense, babe, but you couldn't carry me even a quarter of the way," he joked as he kissed Roxas on the head. Roxas just laughed and kissed Axel's nose.

  
"None taken, _babe_ \- it'll be payback time soon enough, anyhow."

  
They could hardly get to their timeshare fast enough. Axel had some difficulty procuring the card key from his pocket, and as soon as the lock clicked, Roxas' feet were on the ground and they barely made it to the bed, suit pieces flying off in the process.   
________________________________________________________________________

Despite the long and arduosly tiring night, Axel woke up before noon. The rays of light that had escaped the blinds threw themselves upon his husband, blond hair tousled. Axel smiled and stroked Roxas' face, his fingers finally ending up entwined with Roxas'.

  
The blond stirred and blearily blinked, his eyes finally focusing on Axel's smiling face as it leaned in to kiss him. "Morning, babe," he whispered softly, kissing Roxas' nose.

  
Roxas yawned and smiled at Axel. "Good morning."

  
They stared at each other in complete and utter bliss, and Roxas broke the silence.

  
"I love you."

  
Axel smiled. "I know."


End file.
